halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John-117/Archive 4
Did MC- survive- I think MC did survive, according to the spoiler MC escapes the unknown halo wreckage with cortana. If he returned to earth is questionable. Can someone answer tis for me. MC's "Real" Face I strikes me with great curiosity of how Master Cheif looks behind that helmet. It be cool if they show on H3 or HW. I also came across that in the starry Night's trailer for H3 they say that the little boy in the beginning was MC younger, interesting. Anyone else has anything to say about this? --Ferball 02:59, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I doubt it is the Chief's younger self, but I am too curious of it. There's a description in Halo: The Flood, maybe you can figure it outMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:10, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Bungie better not show the MC's face. I like how mysterious it is, besides every time there is a mystery and the answer is released to the public, its always a disappointment. You don't want another "darth vader incident" do you?---sogy That is obvious, but I think that Sogy is right about itMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 1 March 2007 (UTC) I agree but I heard that in the Halo movie MC will take his helmet off but most likely they will reveal the MC's face in Halo 3. The Halo Movie is still in the progress of production, and I think that they may use the FPS like Doom filmMaster Chief Petty Officer 13:34, 2 March 2007 (UTC) *God, I hope not. Worst movie ever made. Enough to put me off videogame movies for life. -Azathoth 23:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) **Just thinking, but I hate that First Person Sequence, it sucks, though I think the production would not put in the sequence. Master Chief Petty Officer 12:30, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ***What? That was the only good part of the movie... other then the very ending where I could finally not have to sit through the bad movie. :)--H*bad 02:21, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ***Well, listen, you won't get so excited after watching it five times in a row, trust me, Master Chief Petty Officer 11:19, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ****I still got excited over it, in fact I fast forwarded it a few times to just that part.--H*bad 13:10, 21 March 2007 (UTC) *****Its not the point, I mean to say, will the FPS be in the film if the film really launches in the futureMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:15, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::His face has been described as nothing special. Brown Hair, blue eyes, military-style buzz cut, etc. -ED 06:34, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Actually, you can see MC's face on the trailor of Starry Night. When MC flies off the Mongoose/Warthog, and he pauses to pick up his helmet, you can see part of his face in the reflection of the visor. However, many users dispute this. - Blemo Talk '' '' in the picture his face looks dark or very tan, i remeber in one of the halo books he(or someone else) says "their skin is so white" or something along those lines... then why would they show his face as dark or tanned? Nikki 22:20, 18 June 2007 (UTC) The books did say somewhere that he was a pale white with plenty of battle scars didn't they? The Nooseman Actuall you are correct. In the books it says he is supposed to be really pale, short hair, lots of scars and dark eyes. And under the helmet is just another helmet.GRIFISYOURFATHER 23:16, 4 September 2007 (UTC)GRIFISYOURFATHER I believe there is an explanation of why Bungie don't reveal the face of the MC. http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,1657825,00.html Read the article. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:29, 5 September 2007 (UTC) i reckon its good they havnt shown his because when you play halo your supposed to be masterchief so if you see his face you cant keep this illusion up. Yeah well, I guess our question should be concluded that Master Chief represents you. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:06, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Eh... I don't know about what it currently says (that being "If your camera happens to go through the biped's visor, it wouldn't just go through the biped right away, you would see a face, just for realism.")... usually modelers wouldn't include something like that. With the hunters seeing the hand through the fuel rod cannon is understandable since it may have been planed that they spawn without it. I've done mapping for Day of Defeat (a half life mod), and if you wanna make a house no one can get in to, you don't put rooms inside, you just leave it empty. It saves time, effort, and actually makes the game run smoother and faster (less things to render). KWSN 16:28, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Bible references Instead of the NIV, what about having it from the KJV. You get more from it.--H*bad 15:41, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Would you mind putting the KJV excerpt here? -ED 06:36, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::On the talk page?--'H*bad (talk)' 13:06, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :And when I saw him, I fell at his feet as dead. And he laid his right hand upon me, saying unto me, Fear not; I am the first and the last: -Revelation 1:17 & 18. :I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death. -Revelation 1:17 & 18. :And when they shall have finished their testimony, the beast that ascendeth out of the bottomless pit shall make war against them, and shall overcome them, and kill them. -Revelation 11:7 ::And that's just Revelation. (What would of been better, is if he was John 316.. heh.)--'H*bad (talk)' 23:23, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::I don't agree with the bible reference though[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:07, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Halo Movie My friends, who are complete nitwits, say that Denzel Washington will play MC in the Halo Movie. I'm wondering... Is this true? -71.108.142.16 I doubt it, because IMDB would probably put that on the listMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:17, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :The movie is on indefinate hold, casting is a long way off. -ED 06:35, 31 March 2007 (UTC) There was this thing where the writer or the director or someome met with Denzel for lunch, and people were speculating about him being in the Halo movie. Just old speculation. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I am not sure about this, guys, but even though IMDB had set the news up on its page, there might be a possbility that the film will not be show in 2008. Master Chief Petty Officer 13:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Denzel Washingthon will be Sarge Jhonson just thinking Eh?- Blemo Talk '' '' Playable character Although most people know it, it doesn't actually say anywhere on the page that he is the playable character for Halo CE and Halo 2... UNSIGNED It does now! User:Pious Inquisitor can someone write whats on this site www.halo3multiplayer.com Master Chief image Do any of you think the current profile image of John looks all right on the page? In my opinion, it doesn't.--SWME 02:59, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Where do you see a profile image? güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 03:07, 25 June 2007 (UTC) ::He's talking about the picture on the info to the right of the page. I like it because it has a background to it (not all plain white), and it looks great. While the Halo 3 picture kinda has jagged lines to it. But thats just my opinion. '{CommanderTony) :::That isn't a profile... whatever. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 03:16, 25 June 2007 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong to it![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:46, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Sigma Octanus IV Just a question, when the Chief and his team insert onto Sigma Octanus IV where they find a pair of Hunters shooting a beam of infrared radiation out to space, that is the beam that Captain Keyes intercepts on the UNSC Iroquois? Thanks! 14:04, 28 June 2007 Game VS Book In the book, the MC has suffer a lot more damage by the looks of it, but in the game, the MC could only deflect small amount of damage and couldn't even withstand Covenant blasts when his shield is completly drained. You remember seeing the MC is First Strike, nearly being strangle by a Brute when his shield is completly drained? Why didn't he died? Maybe it was adrenaline that gave him extra strength cause in the game I can have my shields down and wihtstand a lot of plasma shots, although sometimes I can't. Adrenaline [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE MC's face I was just reading the MC page on halopedia, but I came across the part bout his face, and it said it could just be a placeholder. But i remember seeing a camera mod on the first halo, when the camera angle blocks the MCs face. When he removes his helmet, he actually has another helmet underneath it. So could this mean that Bungie is modeling a Chief face? MC's Height Where the hell on page 22 of FoR does it say the Master Chief is 6ft 10inches? I've checked a number of times and it just isn't there. He is described as being about, to just over, 2 metres tall. That makes his height 6'6"-6'7". Since we know he is exactly 7' in his armour and from Nicole 458's profile the armour adds half a foot to the wearers height. Should his height not be changed to 6'6" barefoot and 7' in armour? A Monument to All Your Sins 15:29, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Grammar error Why does it say he should of received The Prisoner of War Medallion, it's either should've or should have. I'd edit it, but I can't because I'm unregistered. 71.189.22.224 03:21, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Birth Year Is it ever explicitly stated that he was born in the year 2511, or was it deduced based on him being observed at the age of six in September of 2517? I ask because, if he was born in 2510, he would be born precisely 3000 years after the Battle of Marathon, which occurred in 490 BC. It just seems like something Bungie would slip as an easter egg, although I also noted this on the "Reversed Message" discussion page since that message notes 3000 years. Aiakides 08:21, 25 August 2007 (UTC) John's Rank Yes, I know he's a MCPO, but I'm wondering, after all of his awards, his accomplishments (including destroying Alpha Halo and killing Regret), and his service record, why wouldn't he have been promoted? EDIT: Revising question: Why wouldn't he have been promoted after he became MCPO? Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company E93 02:06, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Well he wasn't always ranked MCPO. He was originally ranked petty officer second class i think and has since then ranked up, also, during missions the Spartans are engaged on he can over rule the local commanders (IE during the third novel where he over rules Haverson, who is several ranks higher than him.) --Ajax 013 02:20, 31 August 2007 (UTC) He over rules Haverson cause he was on a top secret mission, he just cant boss officers around when ever he wants.--'UNSCoH General "Running' 'Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM']] 02:27, 31 August 2007 (UTC) He mentioned his orders came from High Order, probably because he's in proccess of the mission. So I think he can have or relinquish the orders. But he does have some tactical moves, you might want to appreciate how hard his work is. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:30, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Flash clones The bit that says "...replaced with Flash Clones which later died of natural causes.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 270" should probably say "...replaced with Flash ClonesHalo: The Fall of Reach, Page 270, who are presumed to have died soon afterward from metabolic cascade failure.", with a footnote to Axon Clips Chapter 7. Or something along those lines. Though I'm not sure why the current version emphasizes natural causes in the first place. --68.44.13.236 04:27, 3 September 2007 (UTC) : Because full Flash Clones inveriably die of neurological disorders, the ones of the SPARTAN-IIs even more so due to their quick cloning. Its never explained why but they develop neurological disorders that kill them soon after. --Ajax 013 07:28, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :: "Natural" seems kind of misleading in that case. I like my version better. --68.44.13.236 20:32, 7 September 2007 (UTC) "Final Flood War" Does anyone else think that section needs some work? It looks like it was wrote by a 7 year old, and the gammer is totally off. Ok, the "Gammer" is totally off, I agree on that, maybe you should try and clean it up. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:18, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I coulda sworn i rmeoved that spam, i was jsut crap/semi fanon trash. --Ajax 013 15:39, 17 September 2007 (UTC) HE'S NOT DEAD He's not dead. The Frigate he and the Arbiter were in got cut in half by a closing slipspace rupture. The Arbiter's half made it out. The Chief's half got left behind. After the credits he's in a cyro tube. -- Hunter-113 23:28, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Might be a Halo Book of after... or a Halo 4 :(. --Redwarrior005 00:27, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm taking "Death" out. That funeral is not the Chief's, but just soldiers in general. What do you mean? And when has he been in a cryo tube? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:09, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :I have information from someone who has the game. The after-credits video shows the Chief entering a Cryo Tube. -- Hunter-113 11:54, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Gee, I thought MC is dead! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:38, 18 September 2007 (UTC) He can't be dead. Not possible |||| Err...it seems pretty likely that the Chief is dead, since his helmet was sitting at the base of the memorial to the fallen. Not to be rude, or to say that you're lying, but in this case: prove proof or gtfo. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 20:54, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Don't you guys remember??? Spartans never die....--Ryan926 21:16, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Since He is Not Dead He Might Be The Marathon Guy, but I don't know much about Marathon.--Redwarrior005 21:56, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Spoiler Moved the words down. (Pressed Enter at least 10 times.) --Redwarrior005 00:27, 18 September 2007 (UTC) - i think we should either remove the possible death thing altogether, i mean that title alone is spoilers enough, wait a couple of days until after release to put that it, this has ruined it for many people already. either remove it or change it to "conlusion" or something like that... i don't know... I removed the DOD. Alexspartan117 11:15, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Told ya he lived http://youtube.com/watch?v=keVRhlWUlMc --Hunter-113 20:44, 21 September 2007 (UTC) OH...MY...GOD!!!!!!! HE LIVES! HE LIVES! YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! ---- I only saw a really small portion of it, like 15 seconds when he was kind of swimming in the structure. But i'm happy to hear he's alright. Though I will not watch the rest for fears of total spoilage. Rawr, Colonel TonyTalk 9/22/2007 If that's the real ending, it's a great comfort to me. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:03, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Here's the legendary extra: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFOICtYykxA&NR=1 what you see is a planet not a ring and loads of people think it's oynx. Alexspartan117 20:51, 24 September 2007 (UTC)